Heat
by Queenofthebuckets
Summary: Gamzee is in Heat. Equius helps. I cant write summaries. That is all.


Your name is Equius Zahaka and your not obsessed or Flushed, no matter what Nepeta says. She's convinced that you are flushed for the high blood. That's ridiculous of course, you just like to check up on him to make sure he's acting like someone of his blood should. Its not like you dream about him or anything right?… Well you do but that's not the point. Everyday you check in on him his hive is well lit and warm. But today was different, today his hive was dark and the door was wide opened. Your heart sinks at this sight and your at the door looking inside with concern immediately. He was lazy and had no respect for the hemosectrum but that shouldn't be enough for someone to kill him. You find yourself hoping against hope that he's alive as you peer into the empty hive.

"Highblood?" you call nervously. At first you hear nothing but then there comes a low moan from deeper in the hive. You sigh with relief but tense up again, keeping in mind that dosnt mean that sound was Gamzee. So you stay on guard as you make your way toward the sound. you find him in the restblock, collapsed over a pile of horns, leaving his neck and stomach exposed in an oddly intimate way. Only a sick or naive troll would leave themselves so exposed to anyone not in a quadrant with them. You clear your throat as he hasn't noticed you yet "H-high blood…?" He groans again and his eyelids flutter "Equius? Bro is that y-you?" You nod "yes it is me. What are you doing?"

He coughed weakly and smiles stupidity at you "I-I think I'm motherfucking sick" You freeze at that, not sure what to do. Society says you should just kill him and your not sure why you're heisting. He was weak and useless in this state. You really should kill him but you can't bring yourself to do it. He tired to sit up but slid back down with a groan. "Shit" The high blood grumbled as he shifted on the uncomfortable pile, making a few of the horns honk quietly.

"Can you help a brother out?… At lest to get in my 'Coon?" He asked and reached his arms out to you. You finally unfroze to shake your head. "That is… That is something for your lusus or QuadrantMate to do." "Aw come on. You know I haven't seen Goat-Dad for sweeps and Karkat lives too far away." He made some good points. You sigh and give in. "Very well. Since there is no one else to look after you." You muttered and knelled next to him, gently pulling the other troll into your arms. He chirped gratefully as he nuzzled into your chest. You can't help but take note of every little thing about him. Just to see how sick he was. No other reason.

His hair was messy but surprisingly soft when it brushed your arm. His horns dull but no cracks or flaking from what you could see. You noted that his clothes were damp with sweat and his face paint smeared, exposing the three scars that raked across his face. You shivered at the unpleasant memories as you shifted him in your arms and stood. He was rather light and small for one of his blood. Karkat and most other pleople blamed this on his sopor addition. Gamzee purred and pressed his face into the crook of your neck. You noted how unnaturally hot his skin was. It was feverish, almost like he was in- You froze as that thought popped into your head. His weakness, High body temperature, and the way he was nuzzling your neck all pointed to one thing. He was at that right age to be going through his first heat…

You're snapped out of your thoughts by the younger troll's voice. "Mmm Damn you smell good bro" He muttered as he started lick and nibble on your neck. You twitch under his mouth. Did he even know he was heat? "H-highblood I-" You're cut off when he nipped at the scars that the clown had made all those sweeps ago. You shuddered in pleasure as you walked quickly over to the couch, Wanting to put Gamzee down before things got out of hand. But when you tried to put him down the smaller troll clung to you and dragged you down on top of him.

"Gamzee, Let go" You huffed as you glared at him. Gamzee just chuckled and kept nipping at your neck as he moved his hands up to rub your horns.

"Nah. I'm happy just like this" He muttered, smirking up at you. You couldn't hold back a gasp as he started to play with the edges of your broken horn.

"G-Gamzee I'm serious Ah! Let go" You growled and tried to pull back. You could easily get away (And probably break his hands) but you did want this. You just… didn't want to hurt him. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you hurt him.

Gamzee hummed as he pulled you back down by your horns. "Aww come on, I know if you really wanted to you would have already left." He muttered before pushing his hips up to grind against you with a small whine.

"It fucking hurts, cant you help me out here bro?"

You're unsure about this but his touches and the smell of the hormones from his heat were making you feel hot and bothered as well.

"I… I am not sure this is really what you wan-"

The troll under cuts you off with a growl and pulled you down into a rough kiss.

"I know what I motherfucking want" He hissed at you. You pause before just giving in, you wanted this and he wanted this. There was nothing really holding you back expect yourself. You kiss him back as gently as possible, pleased to hear the moan from the smaller troll, but paused again when you felt his tongue press against your lips. You wanted to see how desperate you could make him, Hear him beg for you. You've wanted him since you had first meet Gamzee and by god you were going to enjoy this.

He was whining and nipping at your lips before you gave in and opened your mouth. He eagerly pushed his tongue in, rubbing and pressing sloppily against your tongue. It wasn't the best kiss in the world but you loved it. Gamzee moaned into the kiss as his hips bucked up. You smirked and pinned his hips down, hearing him whine as he broke the kiss.

"E-Equius come ooon" He whimpered as he pressed his hips into your hands. You hold him down easily and cock an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you want from me" You cant keep the smile off your face when he glares at you.

"Y-you know what I want, You're just being motherfucking stubborn…" He grumble as he tugged on your shirt.

You chuckle and moved one hand to ghost lightly up his body, pulling his shirt up a bit.

"No, I really don't know."

Gamzee groaned in frustration as he clung to your shirt.

"Will you just touch me already!?"

You hummed and slid your hand up his shirt to rub his chest.

"Touch you… Here?"

"No! Nnng L-lower"

You moved your hand to stroke his thigh.

"Here?"

"Ah! N-no ssshit-! Equius you motherfucking tease!" He practically sobbed, pushing at you in an attempt to flip you over. You give in and rubbed his bugle through his pants. While it was fun to tease, being in heat could be painful and you didn't want him thinking that you were black for him. And The smaller troll was very cute moaning and gasping under you, arching into your hand.

Your smirk softened into a smile as you leaned down to kiss him lovingly. Gamzee purred and kissed you back as he opened his legs a little more. You moved back a bit to pull off his shirt and your own before helping him slip out of his pants. Once off, Gamzee tossed them across the room before helping you get out of your shorts.

He gasped when he saw your rather impressive bugle. You had to bite back a laugh when he reached out to nervelessly touch the tip. The smaller troll licked his lips as he scooted closer, moving to straddle you.

"Damn I want- need that in me. Right now." Gamzee muttered as he gently grabbed the base of your bugle.

"W-wait I should at lest stretch you first- Nnng!" He didn't wait for you to finish and pushed his hips down, taking at lest half of you before having to stop. His nook twitched around you and his nails digged into your shoulders. He whimpered in pain but didn't pull away. You stroked his bugle slowly to try and help with the pain as he pressed his face into your shoulder.

"Aaahh S-shit-!" Gamzee groaned as he started to rock his hips down, Slowly taking more and more of your bugle. By the time he had manged to take all of it there was a slight bump in his stomach and he was breathing heavily. You nuzzled him, worried that he was going to hurt himself.

"… Are you alright? Do you want to stop?"

He shook his head and pressed his body closer to you.

"No I-I just… need a minute…" The clown muttered, shivering lightly. You nod and waited for his ok. Gamzee sat there for a few minutes before his breathing evened out. He looked up at you, biting his lip.

"What?"

"I…. Im a-alright now but… Equius, can you take over?" He asked, seeming a bit embarrassed.

You smiled at him and lowered him down on his back.

"Of course." You muttered in his ear as you started to slowly move your hips, loving the little gasp he made. You kept it slow until he was begging for you to move faster and you couldn't deny him. He was a moaning mess under you in seconds. Neither of you had any stamina and it didn't take long before the two of you were both on the edge.

"A-ah! oooh shiiit E-Equius I cant l-last Fffuuck!" Gamzee gasped out before you felt his sylladex thump down on the couch and floor around you. "B-bucket…!" He groaned and you quickly grabbed it from the ground before pulling him up to press against you. You just manged to get it under the both of you before he came with a load cry of your name.

"….! Oh shiiit E-EQUIUS!"

The tight squeezing of his nook brought you over the edge aswell and you finished with a low groan deep inside of him.

You both just short of sat there for a few minutes, listening to the dripping of genetic material into the bucket. It was Gamzee who broke the silence with a quite laugh.

"D-damn I could get used to that" He purred and nuzzled into your chest. You blushed and nodded. Yes, you could diffidently get used to this you thought as the two of you fell asleep.


End file.
